


Picking up the peices

by Fangurl_geek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting colossus, M/M, Suicidal Wade, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl_geek/pseuds/Fangurl_geek
Summary: Wade is suicidal after the murder of Vanessa, but staying at the x-mansion with Colossus is definitely the best thing for him.





	Picking up the peices

The three days it took for Wade to regenerate and actually wake up was nothing compared to the weeks after that, the three weeks of moping around in self-pity, the slump - the complete lack of killing bad guys - the complete disregard for hygiene. The useless drinking habit he had picked up; it hardly affected him. Wade Wilson was a fucking mess. He himself would be the first to admit it. On the days he actually made it out of bed he could be found nowhere but the kitchen floor with a bottle in his hand or watching in envy as people competed in the deadpool. 

Vanessa's death had tipped him over the edge. Round the clock torture is one thing, but losing the love of your life, losing your best friend, that was the realest and deepest pain anyone could ever suffer from. 

The x-men actually living at the x-mansion did their part in helping. They all had their ways. Negasonic was the rational voice in Wade's head that kept him from pulling another stunt like blowing himself up. She'd actually given him a few high fives and even made a cup or tea or so. She'd also always be found hovering over Wade's bed at noon every day - stealing the covers and pushing him out of the bed. Her favourite strategies included: tipping the mattress, kicking, and dragging him out by the feet. She'd stopped throwing water over her after she realised that Wade was far too lazy to actually strip the bed. He had just gotten up (soaked from head to toe) and fell fast asleep in Negasonic's bed. Yukio talked to him for at least two hours every day, usually the late afternoon. She'd tell him how good a certain movie was, or a song, or a drink, or even a club. She made sure to only talk about good things, and she always brought something sweet with her on her visits, cookies or muffins was the usual. Needless to say, her visits never failed to cheer Wade up at least a little. She was the positivity he needed. 

Colossus however, well he was the only thing keeping Wade from throwing himself off of the planet. Colossus was his rock, the one person he could guarantee wouldn't forget about him. If Yukio couldn't make it to an evening chat then Wade knew he could rely on Colossus to be there in her place. He was slightly less cheery, but he did make one hell of a good cup of tea. One time he'd actually climbed into bed with Wade after realising that nothing he was saying was even being processed by him. He was hesitant at first but he couldnt help relax as soon as Wade turned to face him. Curling himself up into the warm metal man, arms gripping tightly to the hem of Colossus t-shirt and around his neck. He had a leg over Piotr's waist and buried his face completely in his neck. Colossus just stayed there for hours, realising Wade never actually went to sleep - he just lay there with his eyes closed, no effort left in him while torturous thoughts threatened him - Colossus realised that night that he couldn't leave him. Not when he knew that every second he was alone was another second he was in excruciating pain. 

That was a week ago. Colossus had been glued to Wade's side every second since. Being there while Wade cuddled into him every night just to get at least a couple hours of sleep. Even then, the nightmares still woke him up. He'd leave him a few times a day, only to make him food, use the bathroom, or to get anything Wade wanted. Yukio still dropped in every evening to talk about whatever interested her in the moment but, there was no need for Negasonic to drag him out of bed. He'd already done that himself. Colossus had become the most important person in his life over the space of three short weeks. 

“Col?” Wade asked, saying his full name was far too much work and saying his real one took even more effort. So shortening it was all Wade could muster the effort to do. 

“Yes Wade?” 

“I guess I’m thanking you, but don’t get all soppy about it. Just thanks, for not leaving” Wade explained, he was as sarcastic as ever but hiding the true feelings from his eyes was too hard for him right now, instead he let Colossus delve into the truth. His eyes were soft and his pupils were dilated. He was beginning to think he was falling in love all over again. The guilt of this left him in even more of a mess. 

“You are Welcome Wade. I will always stay” Colossus smiled, grinning from ear to ear. His most affectionate and authentic smile. Wade was too struck by the fact that he was the cause of it to think clearly. He was laying down right next to him anyway so moving a little closer, until he was on top of the metal giant on his bed, wasn’t hard. Wade realised he was literally straddling him so going back on his plans now just seemed stupid. So he went for it. He leant down a little further, mustering up the courage to finish what he started but he found he didn’t need to. 

Colossus had grown impatient and pushed Wade’s head down, fingers wrapped around the back of Wade’s neck. He’d connected their lips the instant he could reach. It was strange for them both at first, who knew metal could be so soft? Wade lost control, he was wriggling excessively, his hands perched at either side of Colossus’s head, propping him up. Colossus bit down a little involuntarily - out of sheer hunger - but as it caused Wade to open his mouth a little more in shock, Piotr was not regretful. It gave him just enough time to snake his tongue inside of Wade’s mouth. Wade felt like this kind of contact was just a distant memory. It was sending him spiralling. He kept kissing and sucking on Colossus’s bottom lip, and half grinding in complete ignorance. He was drunk for sure, but not with alcohol. 

Colossus was the first to pull away, in need of oxygen and time to collect his thoughts. Wade fell down beside him again, clinging to him like a koala. Eyes wide open for once, gaping in pure awe at the man only inches away from himself. 

Colossus turned his head a little and smiled. 

“I will always be here for you Wade. Always” 

Wade wasn’t a hundred percent better, he wasn’t even half way there but for the first time in what seemed like forever, he knew unconditionally, that he would get better

Colossus being there made it a hundred times easier for Wade to never forget he had something to live for - love. He still had love, and he always would. He just had to look for it - and now he had the strength to do just that.


End file.
